If A Song Could Get Me You
by foxtrotelly
Summary: Drabble 11: Hyuuga Natsume had three kinds of fire, but through every burn and ache, she'd simply say, “I’d take it all, mostly because he’s my partner, even through the fire.” Natsume x Mikan
1. Enough To Let Me Go

Here's the first drabble. Frick, I really listened to the song as I wrote this drabble, but honestly, it DID help. Oh yes. :D I suggest you listen to the song (found at the end of the story) too, as you read. Yup.

**Disclaimer: **As a disclaimer for _all _of the drabbles, Foxtrotelly gives all respectful copyrights to the genius and creative work of Tachibana Higuchi-sensei because she's simply thankful they're around for everyone to enjoy. I don't own any of the songs in these drabbles too, by the way. (:

* * *

**Drabble # 1: Narumi x Yuka**

**Main Genre: Drama**

**Word of the Drabble: Bullet**

**Dedicated to: SEESTER, here's the song we always jam to. : **

Narumi grabbed my hand, making me squirm like a young child for a while.

"Narumi, please…" I pleaded with him, which was funny considering the last time I sounded like this was when I was pregnant, beaten up, and currently the main prey in all major Gakuen manhunts.

"No, Yuka, I won't." His words sounded firm, the lack of the word _senpai_ suddenly biting me in the face like a harsh and bitter reality.

"There's not much time, Naru, please, I have to go."

"You can't if I'm not there with you," said Narumi gravely.

"Naru, how could you – "

He suddenly spat out, "What? How dangerous it's going to be? How much harm I might get into because of you? What is it, Yuka?"

I sighed, "Yes, as a matter of fact, that's what it exactly is. But don't forget, you also have to stay around because – "

"Because Shiki doesn't want me around you?" he crudely asked, then continued, "I ask you now. Why, Yuka-senpai, why give Shiki the chance? Why wasn't I ever allowed to come along with you? Am I not good enough, strong enough? Yuka, just tell me _WHY._"

I grimaced, Naru should seriously hear himself right now, he sounded very immature and childish. "Don't drag Shiki into this. You know it doesn't work like that."

"Then how, Yuka-senpai, how does it work?" Narumi was almost on the verge of tears.

Strange, how a grown man looked with tear-stained eyes and that child-like look of pleading and begging on his face.

I took in a deep breath, "Shiki had nowhere else to go. We were both lost, in the world, and in finding our ways back home. Though Shiki was needed in some places and I was pretty much loathed and displaced, denied and disowned for everything I had, we were both of help to each other in searching for light."

"Yuka," Narumi's cold voice returned, "why did he get to stay by your side through these years? And how come you never even allowed me to help you?"

"He was a lonely man who needed compassion and – "

"Yuka-senpai," Narumi's voice quavered, "I was lonely and broken, have you ever forgotten? You left me, but you didn't leave him. That's being unfair."

"You have your students Naru, Shiki had nothing," I spoke calmly, suddenly catching thought of the dull ache in my chest. "And you have Mikan."

"You have her too, but she still doesn't know it yet."

"I-I, if you only saw her eyes, they were filled with so much, so much _hatred _and _anger_, what more now that she's completely aware of the fact that I'm a complete _disgrace_," I said ruefully.

"Yuka-senpai, that's not true," Naru mildly consoled, "she _will _learn to love and trust you because that's what Noda-sensei was asked to do: to make her aware of the past and the numerous hardships and sacrifices you went through for her."

I got slightly surprised with Narumi's sudden change of tone.

Unexpectedly, Kazu looked up from the papers he was signing, and spoke, from behind his ornate, mahogany desk and from the deafening silence he's been in for the past few hours, "It's almost time. They should all be returning by now."

I tried to ease my haywire nerves, but only lost my concentration when I found Naru's hand still tightly clasped to mine.

"Naru, let me go."

"No."

"_Do you love me enough to let me go?" _

"I – " Naru was cut off as a bullet shot through the door and embedded itself on a wooden chest of drawers.

And then everything seemed to go by in a rush.

_Oh, I'm a wandering soul  
I'm still walking the line that leads me home  
Alone… All I know  
I still got mountain to climb  
On my own, on my own_

_Do you love me enough to let me go?  
To let me follow through  
To let me fall for you  
Do you love me enough to let me go?_

_**Enough To Let Me Go - Switchfoot

* * *

**_

This song is a certified thumbs-up, so I recommend it for anyone who's into alternative and indie rock.

Yosh, on to the next drabble! XD


	2. All For You

Here's for the second drabble, the shortest one so far. XD Buahaha, and yeah, I actually got some inspiration from my Phy Ed teacher, which is why I chose dance. Dance, dance. Uhuh.

* * *

**Drabble # 2: Sumire x Mochu**

**Main Genre: Humor**

**Word of the Drabble: Dance**

**Dedicated to: To SP, because it's always so hard to say what it is I see in you. **

Step, close, step.

"Mochu, keep that waltz step in check."

Raise, twirl, lower.

"Don't make me dizzy, you nitwit!"

Hold, sway, pull.

"Hold me like you mean it. Dammit, be a man Mochiage!"

I lower my gaze, slightly embarrassed that I was stuck with the meanest and most vicious girl in Phys Ed. We dance around a bit more in silence because I always found myself biting down or getting the words I'd want to say to Sumire stuck down my throat whenever I wanted to say something to her.

Oh, great.

"Mochu, you're a terrible dancer. I hope I don't get stuck dancing on prom with you," Sumire complains harshly, gracefully covering up my rough footwork with lithe movements of her own.

Awkward silece.

"I don't like dancing, dancing's for girls," I subconsciously grunt out in the open.

Whoops.

"You're a freak, Mochiage, always was and will be, remember that," says Permy in an airy, matter-of-factly tone.

Golly gee, more awkward silence.

"_It's hard to say what it is I see in you," _I suddenly blurt.

This isn't good.

Permy now stands at arm's length – only one of each of our hands held together – and with a flourish, twirls towards me and elbows my rib cage in the process. Hard.

Aching rib cages, oh joy.

_It's hard to say what it is I see in you,_

_Wonder if I'll always be with you._

_Words can't say it, I can't do_

_Enough to prove, it's all for you._

_**All For You – Blues Traveller

* * *

**_

Eff. =__= Tell me if that was any good, please. I didn't really like this one that much, but heck. :)


	3. Come Away With Me

Honestly speaking, I wasn't really a big fan of their pairing. But I forced myself to write this anyway. XD Tell mee what you thiink. :D

**

* * *

Drabble # 3: Yukihara x Yuka**

**Main Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Word of the Drabble: Escape**

**Dedicated to: Mommy, the original lover of the ballad blues. Love you too Mommy. Mwah.**

Heaving a deep breath, Yuka slumped down on a nearby bench, a water bottle in hand.

It's been a particularly rough day for her, having to dodge that volleyball – no, scratch that – _those volleyballs _from sensei, Naru and Shiki's fangirls in gym class, deal with an awfully cranky Jinno, and babysit the kouhais while Yuki-sensei was out on an errand.

Without thinking, Yuka lied down on the bench and pressed the cold water bottle against the lump that was currently forming conveniently on the middle of her forehead.

"Great," Yuka found herself murmuring to no one in particular but herself, "today I get to be called an incompetent fool by Jinno, fairy princess by Sakurano, enchanted mermaid by Subaru, and filthy, little slut by the fangirls. Tomorrow, I get to be called the two-legged unicorn of wonder, or better yet – "

"The foolish fairy slut mermaid princess of the wonder unicorns who eat rainbows and poop glitter butterflies?" Narumi, who had just happened to walk by, interjected.

Yuka closed her eyes, "Not now Naru."

Narumi had already started to saunter away. "Glad to be of service, Yuka-senpai!"

Yuka turned on her side, still keeping the water bottle pressed to her forehead. Though lying down here, unguarded, Yuka felt safe because she made sure to pick the place most isolated by the student body, right where the only people who could her were Naru, Shiki, Kaoru-senpai, and sensei – which was, in short, the bench right beside the Hanahime Den gates.

A voice suddenly hovered over her hunched figure, "It's been a nice day, eh?"

Yuka muttered darkly, "It's been a blast. Literally."

"Well, in that case, would you like to join me in enjoying this beautiful sunset?" the voice asked, more gently this time.

"Look, man, whoever you are, just leave me alone, because for one, it's been a very, very rough day, not to mention, long and disappointing, not only because of the fact that I'm talking to complete strangers while lying on school benches but also because I've been called a – "

"Foolish fairy slut mermaid princess of the wonder unicorns who eat rainbows and poop glitter butterflies?" the voice echoed her own, lonesome and wry thoughts.

Yuka's eyes shot open. "Eh, sensei?" She sat up to find Yuki-sensei in front of her, his left arm in a cast and forehead hastily wrapped in bandages.

"S-sensei, what the devil happened to you?" Yuka asked incredulously, motioning for him to sit down beside her.

"Hmm… Long story short, I messed up, so I got a beati – err, a lecture from Kazu-nii," he brightly chirped, his bright green eyes sparkling as they turned to gaze at her.

"But – "

"Naru, and a few other people," he chuckled lightly.

It was amazing how he could easily read her mind.

"Ugh, but sensei, Shiki, and Naru's fangirls are killing me," Yuka looked down in embarrassment.

"Look, it's ok," Yukihara casually draped an arm over Yuka's shoulders.

"Yeah, but I have no idea how to escape from them now," she, in turn, interlaced her fingers with Yukihara's.

"And they get harder to deal with everyday, don't they?" Yukihara wagged his eyebrows playfully at her.

"Yup."

A thoughtful silence came over the two of them for a while, and though they remained quiet as if they've run out of things to say, it wasn't awkward nor was it uncomfortable.

To Yuka, it simply meant _peace_.

After a few minutes or so, she felt Yukihara-sensei rising from his seat.

"Sensei?"

"_Come away with me." _Yukihara held out his hand.

"Eh?"

"You know, let's go watch the sunset or something, in that place where th – "

Yuka hushed him, "Ok, I get it." She smiled warmly.

"Can we go then?" Yukihara sounded like a child waiting for his mother to take him to the park. Yuka simply looked at him.

Yukihara nodded, his face lit up, "Ok, let's go watch the sunset or something, then."

And they did.

Away from the distractions of manic fangirls, failed trigonometry quizzes, sugar-high kids, and name-calling jerks, they escaped and simply _came away._

_  
Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song_

_Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies_

_**Come Away With Me – Norah Jones

* * *

**_

I am a fail when it comes to attempts at sappiness and humor. Do tell what you felt about it.

BTW, I don't own the "eat rainbows and poop butterflies" quirk - if ever you're familiar with it. XD (I just added the glitters, weeh! :D)

Review? :)


	4. I'll Be There For You

Hey there kiddoes, here's my fourth drabble (which was actually done while I chatted with my friend through Yahoo! Messenger. XD Dumdeedum.

**

* * *

Drabble # 4: Yuu x Nonoko**

**Main Genre: Friendship**

**Word of the Drabble: Support**

**Dedicated to:**** MissyJuliette,**** because you've always been there by me, sharing experiences and your own fair share of stories that filled up my inbox. Hi there, my closest acquaintance. (: Also dedicated to Bea, the quirky, heartbroken, lovesick, hyperactive friend I chatted with as I wrote this drabble. I mishu too, my big loser. (:  
**

Election day. A time for fair play and good camaraderie. A time when students freely exercised their right to vote. But most especially, a time when support was the thing regarded as the most special commodity.

Nonoko shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she watched Iinchou squirm under the pressure of holding a debate against his opponent, especially as he was being scrutinized by pretty much the whole student body and wasn't a big fan of stage fright and cold feet himself.

"Uh, uhm I honestly th-think that m-more t-time for b-breaks should be g-given t-to the st-students to a-allow t-them to have more time t-to s-study a-and…" Yuu stuttered nervously, little beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead as the hot stagelights bore down its toll on him. His heart was thumping so loudly that he barely had time to notice the fact that he had trailed off in mid-statement. He swallowed thickly and tugged on the stiff scruff of his collar.

From the distance, a voice screamed, "Iinchou we love yoouuu!", which was enough to snap him back to reality.

Mental note: Remember to thank Kitsuneme for bringing him back down to earth.

He looked back at his opponent, Koyanagi Ryunosuke, with a wary glance as he noted his full crown of dark curly hair, alluring slate gray eyes, well-toned muscles that showed evidently enough underneath a formal, white dress shirt, and his impressive academy record and credentials.

Wait – for a second there, he almost seemed homo, staring him down like that.

"…to further improve the system," Ryunosuke finished off smoothly, his velvety voice rippling over the stunned silence that suddenly occupied the once noisy auditorium.

_Okay, _Yuu thought, _I think I really need to start paying attention now._

"Tobita-san, in your opinion," the former council head stated in a clipped tone, "What are your thoughts and reactions to the addition of academic rest days?"

_Focus, Yuu, focus. _

He looked away from the speaker and grabbed the mic in front of him. As he drew in a deep breath before starting, he felt the weight of a hundred expectant stares push down on him. His nerves went frantic as he cooked up a reasonable and logical answer in his mind, his eyes aimlessly wandering through the audience in search of a single person.

And in the sea of faces, he eventually saw hers.

"_Iinchou."_

_Yuu instinctively turned towards the sound of his name – rather, his title – being called. _

_It was Nonoko, and she had just caught up with him before he went through the auditorium's doors for the council debate and forum._

"_Oh, hey Nonoko," Yuu managed to smile despite the nervewracking pressure that's been gnawing at his insides because somehow, it felt right when he had to in her presence._

"_Later on, I-I just wanna say… uh, good luck."_

_Yuu felt a sliver of disappointment. "Oh, thanks." He pretended to take a reserved glance at his watch, "Well, I guess I better get going now…"_

"_Err…Right," Nonoko started to stalk off backwards towards the crowd that was headed for the main entrance of the auditorium._

"_Right, see you." Yuu turned his back on Nonoko almost too reluctantly._

"_Oh, and Yuu," Nonoko suddenly peeped, "Remember, __I'll be there for you…like I've been there before__."_

_Yuu couldn't help but smile, "Uhm, thanks," he flushed. "I'll keep that in mind."_

Right where he kept his eyes locked, Nonoko gave him a reassuring thumbs-up.

"Actually," Yuu suddenly raised his voice in a confident manner, "It seems alright because we can get to spend some more time for matters that are most important to us."

_I'll be there for you…_

_When the rain starts to pour._

_I'll be there for you..._

_Like I've been there before._

_**I'll Be There For You by The Rembrandts

* * *

**_

If anybody here ever noticed, I got this song from the Friends soundtrack. If ever you were a big fan of the old school comedy series, you'd know. ;)

Spell _Review_. :)


	5. Help!

Recently I've been checking out the forums at on GA's page. There I saw a forum where an arguement over who Hotaru should end up with. In my honest opinion, by how things are looking in the manga lately, Hayate has the bigger chance _and_ devotion since, well, yeah, I dunno. But of course, not really being the biggest HxH fan, I still think Ruka and Hotaru can make an interesting pair (though I'm not quite sure if Hotaru was just joking in that psychology test because that was the part where people started to notice the never-ending possiblities of their pairing). But nonetheless, for you scarce Hayate x Hotaru fans out there, this one's for you.

Boo the stupidity, I just made this in a hurry. XP

**

* * *

Drabble 5: Hotaru x Hayate**

**Main Genre: Humor**

**Word of the Drabble: Help**

**Dedicated to: To my friends Princess and Jill, thanks for the helping hands and the shoulders to lean on that were worth the sweet memories. (:**

Hotaru kept walking, completely ignoring the idiot closely stalking her behind. She didn't seem to be in such a good mood, considering the fact that her eyes practically spelled doom and people were smart enough to make way for her.

"Could I help you with your books?" Matsudaira Hayate, the sixteen year old "Wind Sickle" of the Dangerous Abilities class asked hopefully.

"No," Imai Hotaru, the twelve year old "Ice Queen" of the Technical Abilities class, bluntly replied.

"I could help you cross the hallway…" he grinned.

Hotaru hefted the weight of her things in the other hand, continuing her grumpy trudge towards the safe haven of her lab.

"I could help you with your homework… Uhh, though I'm not any use in math, science, history, or any other major subject, I can still make a mean book report that can earn a decent C-," he offered, apparently sure of his capabilities. In fact, he was too sure.

Hotaru felt a vein pop somewhere near her temple.

"I-I could treat you to lunch… maybe even spoonfeed you some soup since you seem, err, so tired," Hayate said, almost hesitantly but still too overconfidently nonetheless.

Hotaru felt her hand pulling closer towards the trigger of the mini gun conveniently placed inside her pocket.

"Uhh… maybe I could even walk you to your dorm, and uhm, help you around, and stuff. Doesn't that sound great, Cool Blu – "

_BAKA!_

Aloof, she blew off the remaining steam from her gun without ever looking back.

And after turning right, Hotaru finally reached the comforting refuge of her lab.

"CBS! I-I… Wait up!" Hayate called after her from outside.

Who knew idiots could survive like cockroaches under the Ice Queen's deadly weapons, anyway?

She walked to the door, ready to slam it in the moron's face if necessary.

But apparently, she wasn't fast enough.

"Cool ***pant*** Blue Sky…" Hayate panted, his breath coming out in huffs, "I-I ***pant*** want to ***pant*** help..."

Hotaru simply looked at him, as if waiting for something to happen anytime soon.

"As far as I'm concerned, _I never needed anybody's help in any way_." She placed a hand on the door and proceeded to closing it with purposely unwarranted force.

Hayate stopped the door. "Wait! Give me another chance! Like… uhm, if you let me help you out in the, uhh… lab, yeah, lab!"

Hotaru paused, suddenly getting caught up in mid-thought. She cast a glance over her shoulder and eyed her deluxe set of ultra Baka Blasters; 5 times the precision and accuracy, 5 times the pain.

Then she looked back at Hayate with an inward curiosity masked by her typical indifferent expression.

Hayate looked back at her with pathetic eagerness. "Well?"

Hotaru mused on her other possible candidates. Apparently, a Nogi with a swollen face would call for half the profit while a Mikan with a sore head would just turn up the volume and give her a headache.

Oh, what the heck.

"You can stay."

Hayate blushed furiously, "R-r-r-really?"

Hotaru nodded, walking inside without seeing the need to motion Hayate to follow her in.

"S-s-seriously?" He looked very puzzled and flustered.

"I need a new test subject for my newest invention," Hotaru said brusquely, hiding the evil little smile that was threatening to come out.

Hayate gasped, "I'd love that!"

"Hold still," Hotaru reached for a gun, the largest – and strongest – blaster of the set.

Hayate kept talking, failing to see it coming because he was too excited to do so. "…And, maybe we could have that study date as promised!"

Hotaru smirked, aiming it particularly at Hayate's face. "Don't push your luck."

_BAAAAAKAAAAA! _

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way._

_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self-assured._

_Now I find I change my mind, and open up the doors._

_**Help! – The Beatles

* * *

**_

If anybody got it, 5 A's means 5 times the effect. Nyaha.

Green button? :D


	6. Leaving On A Jet Plane

As compared to my other drabbles, this one's pretty dramatic itself. However, I didn't place it under the category of drama since I felt the hurt and comfort conveyed through Tsubasa and Misaki's exchange. Note: It's a TxM drabble, not an NxM (though it may seem like one at first - if it's the dialogue or plot we're talking about)

**

* * *

Drabble 6: Tsubasa x Misaki**

**Main Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Word of the Drabble: Return**

**Dedicated to: To IN, though I may not know when you'd be back again, I'd still be waiting.**

In the pale moonlight, his silhouette moved quickly, stealthily weaving its way into the night.

In the pale moonlight, she moved alongside him discreetly, matching his movements with nimble and lithe ones of her own.

Then he stopped, and so did she. He was unsure whether he was being followed. She knew he felt her presence.

"Misaki," he called out from the shadows.

"Tsubasa," she showed herself, responding to no one in sight.

The wind rustled as they stood there. He saw her, but apparently she couldn't.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"What do you think you're doing?" she chided exasperatedly.

"Doing my kouhais a favor," he plainly answered.

She swallowed, knowing his valiant actions were always out of his stupid altruism.

"But why?"

To this he gave it no thought because he knew what to say by heart. "Because she loves him and they deserve to be with each other."

"Tsubasa, why?" she spoke out in her chagrin.

"I care about my kouhais. I'm doing this for the sake of their happiness."

She couldn't help but feel the tears burning in her eyes. "Tsubasa…"

"Need you say more? I thought you were friggen' mad at me today?" he grated at her brusquely.

"That was only because you dumped your frosty at me, and might I add that it was practically 13 degrees outside," she pointed out, her tone still solemn.

"I'm sorry."

She paused. He didn't fret nor prod, but just waited.

"Have you no idea what'd happen to _me _if you left?" she blurted out vehemently.

"Yes."

"Jerwad." Her toiling anger couldn't seem to evaporate.

_WHOOSH!_

He eventually stepped out of the shadows, sporting a simple gray mask on his face. "Misaki, I'm sorry."

She crossed her arms and turned her back on him. He took of his mask and chucked it to the ground.

"_So kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me..." _

He didn't hasten her, and waited when it was only a matter of time until she finally faced him with bright eyes sparkling with tears.

Wordlessly, she tugged on his tie and pulled him to a soft kiss before saying, "I will."

He embraced her, basking in the warmth of her presence. Then after a brief moment of holding her in his arms, he looked at the small smile gracing her lips.

"_Close your eyes, I'll be on my way." _He placed a hand on her shoulder and swept the other over her eyes to close them.

A distinct whisper, a mild breeze, and he was gone.

She opened her eyes and murmured, "Bye."

_So kiss me and smile for me,__  
__Tell me that you wait for me,__  
__Hold me, like you never let me go.__  
__Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane,__  
__Don't know when I'll be back again,__  
__Oh Babe I hate to go._

_Now the time has come to leave you,__  
__One more time, let me kiss you,__  
__Close your eyes and I'll be on my way._

_**Leaving on a Jet Plane – John Denver

* * *

**_

In truth, I was supposed to write something comical and humorous for the two, basing it off the song _Something Stupid Like I Love You _by Frank Sinatra. This idea just stuck on when I was listening to some Glee songs and heard Matthew Morrison's (Will Shuester) revival of the classic Armageddon theme song by John Denver. I didn't decide on using it for Natsume and Mikan since I wanted it to be different and I had something else planned out for them already.

But hey, thanks for reading anyway. ;) _Huh, review? :o_


	7. Break Your Little Heart

Well of course, what'd be a good drabble set without a nice Koko x Sumire pairing? Moo, enjoy this one. 3:o

**

* * *

Drabble 7: Sumire x Koko**

**Main Genre: Humor**

**Word of the Drabble: Laugh**

**Dedicated to: To Dana and Marian, because we all love our good ol' rock and roll. XD**

"Koko, just hand it over," Permy growled ominously.

The sandy haired mind reader simply stuck out his tongue, and winked at Kitsuneme to soar him higher up the campus grounds.

"Give. It. To. Me."

"Over my dead body, seaweed!" he cackled madly.

Permy gave out a cry of frustration. "YOU TWERP!" She shook her fist at them, hovering above her.

She heard Kitsuneme say in semi-genuine concern, albeit being amused all the way, "You've just hit her hard there, my friend. I'm not superhuman or whatever, and one way or another, she's gonna kick your ass once you're feet touch solid ground."

Koko didn't show the slightest sign of worry. "Just try and stop me you feline slash canine wonder," he gave a thoughtful pause, then teasingly continued, "Feline, canine. They should call you a caline fenine, or better yet, a fecal nineline, bruahaha!"

Permy's face suddenly turned dim, the word _death_ written all over it as she irately glared up at the two boys in flight.

That buffoon wasn't going to get away with what he was about to do, and neither was his dorky friend who already volunteered accomplice to the crime.

"I want to see you try and pry it out of my cold, dead, and unfeeling hands, Permy my love!" Koko's voice trailed off into the distance.

And though it was bad enough that they were twenty feet above the ground, Permy thought it worse that they had no idea who they were dealing with since reported "manslaughter" wasn't enough to send you on a life sentence.

Golly gee, it was really too bad.

Running to the nearest tree, she quickly – and surely – clambered onto its thick trunk just seconds after activating her Alice. Her arms and leg muscles worked strenuously like a stealthy panther's when it's chasing after its prey, one after the other. In record-breaking time, she had already perched lightly atop the tree's leafy branches, sinuously bounding from the tree's branch to another's and so on.

Five trees away from her target, she paused to sniff about to make sure she tracked them down correctly. A familiar whiff of pineapples, chocolate, and moldy cheese caught her nose. She smiled wickedly.

Permy felt like a ninja, breezing through the trees with her canine strength and feline prowess that it wasn't too soon when she saw the boys airborne a few meters ahead. She climbed out into the open, revealing herself from out of the leaves, much to the dismal surprise of Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme.

They paled in terror, she glowed in victory. Their eyes widened in horror, her lips formed a crooked smirk of triumph.

"YOUR ASSES ARE MINE!"

She made a daring leap of legendarily epic proportions that changed the way mankind underestimated womankind in short skirts, and they gave out two girlish screams that brought mankind down low to his utter shame, giving womankind the right to shove his face in the dirt and say, "Who's weak now, huh?"

She landed precisely on Kitsuneme's back, sending the three of them hurtling to the ground towards their young deaths – that is, with the exception of Permy, though.

_ BAM!_

They crashed to the ground, Permy standing proudly on top of Kitsuneme who lay on top of Koko who lay sprawled on the ground, bleeding internally.

Permy shifted her weight from one foot to another, earning numerous groans, winces and even the occasional high-pitched screams from the two boys underneath her.

_ CRRAACKACK!_

"Dammit, ***groan*** what was that ***groan*** sound?"

"The ***wince* **sound of my ***wince*** many, many ***wince*** bones cracking to their ***wince*** fractured ***wince*** and irreparable ***wince*** doom."

She flippantly got off the moment she'd had her fun and squatted down next to Koko. Grinning devilishly, she leaned forward until their faces were only centimeters apart.

"I forgot my camera." She snatched it away from Koko's hand, purposely letting him catch a scent of herself. She stood up and looked down on them with haughty exultance.

"Do you like my new perfume, Koko? It's _Sweet Revenge In Your Face, You Little Chump_ by Shouda Sumire. You should try it sometime," she turned and started to trot off saying, "_I'm walking, _guess _who's laughing now?_" without bothering to look back.

Because sometimes, it was simply good to be a fecal nineline wonder.

_I'm walking__, __who's laughing now?__  
__(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)__  
__I'm wasted, wasting time,__  
__You talk for hours__but you're wasting lines__  
__A pretty face but the chase__ain't worth the prize._

_**Break Your Little Heart – All Time Low

* * *

**_

Once again, that was another futile attempt at good, old-school humor. Tell me if I'm a fail at being funny or what. Lemme see you try. (:

Meh, any feedback?


	8. Halo

Hey there, here's the eighth drabble. Funny how I suddenly ran out of things to say, but I'm certainly sure I could have something to say about this pairing. Truth be told, I've always liked Shiki more than Naru and Yukihara, which pretty much explains why I had a lot to write when it came to their drabble (if you can call it a drabble, heck, I think it's even longer than three drabbles combined). Anywho, like anything else I greatly enjoy, this was done with a lot of heart and thought, so I hope you guys enjoy. ;)

* * *

**Drabble 8: Shiki x Yuka**

**Main Genre: Friendship**

**Word of the Drabble: Alright**

**Dedicated to: To possibly anyone who thinks Shiki deserves a fighting chance at getting the girl, this drabble if for you.**

On the walk home to his dorm, Shiki looked up at the sky and found dusk quickly approaching, twilight kissing at the horizon, tinting the sky with bold streaks of orange and pink. Student council meeting, mid-term examinations, teacher evaluation, peer counseling – the list just went on and on. Apparently, the Gakuen blokes were oblivious to the fact that the council president wasn't superhuman. They always seemed to get pleasure from practically beating and tiring him out to death, which always called for those eleven shots of espresso, two **Advils®**, andan ice pack just to get him by a long, rough day.

And unfortunately, today was one of those days wherein he'd want nothing to do with being the student body head or the nephew of the junior high principal, because practically everyone – exempting the blokes mentioned earlier – in the school knew that when he was having one of those unbearably long and exhausting days, he was simply irritable, unpleasant, and… irritable.

"_Ouch! _Let me go, you bastards!" a loud cry caught him off guard. It was definitely a female's voice, from what Shiki intercepted it to be. Without any hesitation, he quickly rushed ahead to help.

And that was mainly because trouble was clearly the last thing he needed right about now.

He only saw the need to intervene as the sight of two guys beating up a girl that was lying helplessly on the ground came into view. But as he approached them closer, the girl that was getting beaten just so happened to be Yuka.

And no one messed with Yuka under his watch. No one.

"Hey!" he called out sharply. The two guys turned to him and almost cowered at his sudden appearance.

"What do you guys think you're doing to her?" he asked them none too mildly. His face was foreboding, while his aura just became more and more threatening.

"Uhh… uhm, nothing, n-nothing at a-all Masu-suchika-san…" the first guy said fretfully, his face glistening more and more by the minute with perspiration.

Shiki glowered at him in an intimidating manner. He took a step forward, "Does your friend here care to explain what happened?"

The second guy turned to him with frightened eyes, "Y-you know, M-Masuchika-san, j-just sh-showing A-Azumi ar-around."

Shiki shifted his gaze towards Yuka, who was now sitting up on the ground with her head bent low and her arms folded limply on her lap. "Is this true, Azumi-san?"

"Yes."

He turned to glare back at the two terrified students, "Well?"

"W-we promise th-that we won't b-b-be bothering A-Azumi-san a-a-again, M-M-Masuchika-san," they stuttered out in unison.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'd take it that I can count on that?"

"Y-yes Mas-suchika-san." They bowed low, unease and unparalleled fear still residing within them.

His expression hardened, "I think you'd better leave now."

"R-right away, Masuchika-san." One of them said, quickly leaving alongside his companion as fast as their feet could take them.

He ran fast to Yuka's side the moment they were out of sight.

"What did they do to you?"

Yuka kept her head bowed as she weakly shook it.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want me to deal with them?" Shiki asked, an almost yearning tone to his voice. By that time, he was pretty sure that Yuka was aware of what "deal with them" meant, as he was comfortable in using the term around her.

She looked up at him. Her round, deep hazel eyes held its usual calm tenderness, but as he looked at her as a whole, it told a different story altogether.

Right under her eye, were three bleeding gashes that stained her left cheek with blood. She had bruises by her jaw, her right eye, and several areas on her cheeks and neck. On her arms were several wounds and black and blue spots while her left ankle looked swollen as if she had sprained it earlier.

"Shiki-senpai, I'm fine," she told him reassuringly.

He cast a wary look at her sprained ankle, then at the three cuts on her cheek, then back at her again. He felt poisonous anger bristle within him, filling his thoughts and vision with nothing but red. He closed his fists as they quavered, while he clenched his jaw, being unable to fight the rage that was starting to fester inside him.

This time, it was his turn to keep his head low. He made a move to scoop up and carry Yuka by inconspicuously slinking an arm around her shoulder.

That was, until he got caught and had his hand slapped away by the same person he attempted to help out.

"What do you think you're doing?" she looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he bluffed smoothly.

Her eyebrow arched. "You sound like someone I'd met down the road earlier," said Yuka with feigned confusion. "And for a second there, I almost thought you were going to consider on carrying me to my dorm."

Shiki looked away guiltily, not knowing what to say.

This time Yuka really did seem puzzled. "Were you?"

Shiki tried averting from the 'increasingly-getting-awkward' matter. "Would you like to have some canned coffee?"

"No thanks, and stop trying to change the subject," she snapped. Man, was she sharp.

"Fine," he hated lying to or around her because she always sensed it whenever he did, "I tried carrying you to your dorm," he admitted with pretend nonchalance, his shoulders slumping ever-so slightly.

Yuka studied him under a scrutinizing gaze, "You can be awkward sometimes you know that?" she freely spoke out in the open, unmindful of her impolite honesty.

His face softened, and from inside him, he felt the turmoil of his incensed emotions gradually lessen, bit by bit. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Yuka gave out a small chuckle, her gentle eyes dancing a little to the lighthearted humor.

And that was enough for every one of Shiki's previous emotions of hate and fury to pop away like a bubble and just disappear.

"But can we still have that coffee?" Shiki stood up and held out his hand to Yuka.

"Of course." She took his hand and hefted herself up, huffing and panting at the pain all her injuries brought to her.

Shiki couldn't help but feel the hatred return to him again, just along his feelings of pity and empathy for Yuka's current condition. "Don't you think I should really carry you home?"

Yuka looked at him as if he'd just said the most mundane thing she's ever heard. "Nah."

He turned his face away from hers and started to walk down the path in an uncomfortable silence. From the corner of his eye, he could see Yuka limp closely behind him in a pathetic wobble. But he respected her decision, and kept at that, walking right beside her the whole time, making sure to slower down his paces to keep up with hers and keep his hands folded at his back in case that itch to help her out ever came out in the open.

They reached the nearest vending machine five minutes later, Yuka collapsing right away on the bench that sat across it. Shiki coined in for two cans of coffee and handed one to Yuka as soon as he got to her.

"Here, it's been a long day for both of us. I think you'll need it."

"Thanks." Then for what seemed to be a lifetime, she stared at Shiki intently before sincerely divulging, "Seriously, you're practically like a walking saint, being there for me most of the times I needed you. _I can _almost_ see your halo, _just hope _you know _that _you're my saving grace_."

Shiki was appalled, but held back the flattery that apparently came with it. "Yeah?" He took a seat next to Yuka.

"And it almost seems… I don't know, surreal? _Senpai_, honestly, are you spying on me or stalking me or whatever? I mean, always appearing at the right time and place and yeah…" she trailed off, somewhat getting the feeling that she'd already said what she needed to say.

"Nah, I think it's just my intuition," he shook his head placidly, and gave Yuka a smile.

"Yeah?" She gave him a mischievous, knowing grin, pressing the can of cold coffee to her propped up foot. She sighed in relief, "That's the stuff."

Somehow it felt right, being distracted from doing the things he had really needed to do. And for the second time that late afternoon, Shiki looked up at the sky and found dusk quickly approaching, twilight kissing at the horizon, tinting the sky with bold streaks of orange and pink.

At the moment, trouble appeared to be a thing that was the least of his worries, being with her now – because all of a sudden, it just simply made the day turn out ok.

_Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace,_

_Baby, I could feel your halo, you know you're my saving grace._

_You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face,_

_Baby, I could feel your halo, pray it won't fade away._

_**Halo – Beyoncē

* * *

**_

Well there goes the longest drabble I've ever made. Baah. But question is, did you get bored midway? Or did you like it? :D Pray tell. (:

Be nice. Review. (:


	9. When You Say Nothing At All

Baah, don't mind the song and the OOCness (it's just that I thought of the certain lyric as somehow appropriate of them unlike the rest of the words in the song). XD

Yes, I know Hotaru doesn't smile or do something that would tell Ruka that she needed him, so just yeah, don't mind the song. -___-

**

* * *

Drabble 9: Hotaru x Ruka**

**Main Genre: Humor**

**Word of the Drabble: Money  
**

**Dedicated to: To all you HotaRuka fans out there, especially to ****missyJuliette,**** the one who sent me the PM that directly asked me why this pairing's drabble wasn't there from her review of the very first drabble (Lucky you, getting dedications from me the second time around, phooey. XD), and to **** and ****VioletIsARockstar ****who've been readers of my H x R fics ever since I first took a shot at 'em. Hope you guys like this one. (:**

Today, Ruka got trampled, strangled, yanked, kissed, hugged, pushed, pulled, and been harassed in five different levels over racing to the line of Imai Hotaru's booth of his very own photos. At first it started out as a harmless – though not very to Ruka himself – sale, but the moment Hotaru left for crab cakes and (very forcibly) left the booth to poor Ruka's care, chaos ensued.

And let's just say things didn't turn out pretty by the time Hotaru got back, because it too involved a lot of choking, smacking, punching, and hitting on her part.

Clearly, it wasn't Hotaru's day when she stormed off, nor was it Ruka's – yes, especially Ruka's – day, as he retreated to his dorm, beaten up and beleaguered in every way imaginably possible.

On the following morning, as Ruka got ready to leave for class and lock up his room (those fangirls were desperately obsessed, that was one thing), he noticed a note sticking out from under his doormat.

Baffled, he picked it up and read:

_Nogi, you owe me 5, 000 Rabbits._

There was no doubt about who had left him that little piece of paper by his door, but the thought of a twelve-year old boy fearing for the worst because of some six-word message he got from a girl his age was enough to leave almost anyone wondering what on earth this world has come to.

And that was if the girl didn't happen to be Imai Hotaru.

-__- $__$ -__-"

After withdrawing what seemed to be the money he had saved from the moment he had stepped foot inside the Academy at age eight to present, Ruka checked his watch for the umpteenth time, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other as he stood outside their supposed meeting place, the library, a bag of money in his hand.

Truth be told, the idea of meeting up somewhere was enough to send chills down his spine, but the other idea of meeting up somewhere where they could be _alone_ was enough to scare the hell out of him, not to mention make him wet his pants – not that he was planning to do so.

"Nogi," a stoic voice came up from behind him.

_ …Yet._

He struggled to regain his composure, "Imai," his knees buckling – and apparently failed at it.

Hotaru raised a nonchalant, almost mocking eyebrow. "Ready to go inside, _Bunny Boy_?_"_

He momentarily frowned at the acknowledgement and forgot about his previous worries, then replied with a try-hard smirk, "Ready when you are_, Ice_ _Queen."_

"Don't even try pulling one on me, Bunny Boy." She walked towards the door and went in the library.

Ruka didn't retort an answer and just followed Hotaru inside.

Hotaru walked on over to the farthest side of the library then stopped by a nearby carrel.

Leaning on the table, she brusquely went straight to the point of why they met up in the first place. "Where's my money, Nogi?"

For some reason, Ruka found himself staring at the stolid girl in front of him, and somehow was mesmerized by the way her bright amethyst eyes glinted whenever she mentioned the word 'Money'. Hotaru glowered at him and poked him on the shoulder none too gently.

Ruka blinked twice, dazed. "Huh?"

"I want my money, Nogi," she repeated with a slight tone of exasperation.

"O-oh," he suddenly realized the velvet drawstring pouch of money in his one hand, "I have it. Here you go."

Hotaru took it from his hand without having to ask twice, its contents jingling lightly as she shook it.

Then from behind a thick fringe of long eyelashes – Ruka noted – she looked at him and asked, "Who said I wanted spare change?"

Ruka didn't find the question the least bit foreboding, and even dared to say, his hand behind his neck, "I kind of smashed some piggy banks hidden all over the dorm before I went to the bank and withdrew what I needed to without drying out much of my bank account."

Hotaru simply looked at him, her lip twitching ever-so slightly.

"Besides, I bet it can make you feel richer."

Ruka noticed her face light up, and smiled inwardly to himself. A smug sneer started to form on Hotaru's face.

"Bet you were saving up for Mikan's present, huh?"

Crash and burn. "H-how did y-you – N-NO, where the bloody hell did you get that idea?!"

She smirked, "Just a thought."

Ruka didn't reply, Hotaru uncharacteristically continuing on with their little exchange, "Just as hopeless as ever, I see."

"Yeah right."

She didn't react, her face still apathetic.

He fought the urge to take a step closer towards the infuriatingly aloof Hotaru so that he could wring his hands around her smooth neck, and instead kept his cool and merely shrugged, "_You say it best when you say nothing at all, _Imai."

"Don't you get cheesy on me, Nogi."

Ruka's heart dropped to his feet. That wasn't what he meant to say, making it very obvious that she totally misinterpreted him. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when Hotaru turned her back on him and headed for the library's exit right across where they stood, bag of money in hand.

"Th-that – "

"Shut up, Nogi."

And somehow, he was left with nothing to say because he saw that the girl walking through those doors might just be the very person that can render him a fool and make him pee in his pants at the same time.

_It's amazing__ how you can speak__ right to my heart__  
__Without saying a word,__you can light up the dark__  
__Try as I may,__ I could never explain__  
__What I hear when__ you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face makes me know you need me,_

_There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand, says you'll catch me,_

_Whenever I fall…_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all._

_**When You Say Nothing At All – Ronan Keating

* * *

**_

Did it turn out the way you guys wanted it to be? Sorry if it wasn't any good, I'm just not so used to all the cheesiness. Boo. :|

_Neh, are you gonna press that green button or not?_


	10. Happy

This fic was intended to be light, so I'd like to keep it that way, if it may. (:

**

* * *

Drabble 10: Mikan x Ruka**

**Main Genre: Friendship**

**Word of the Drabble: Happy**

**Dedicated to: To any person out there who also supports and adores this rare yet lovable pairing, this short and sweet drabble's for you and to my friends Dana, Deanne, Camille and Dareel, I hope you find Christopher Drew under your Christmas trees with a late Christmas **_**Yippee EP **_**present. XD**

Ruka trudged on; his head kept low, his eyes on the long shadows cast by the trees and other inanimate figures basking in the late afternoon sunset. He shuffled his feet, sweeping some hair off his face. His heart felt extremely heavy, his nerves getting the better of him as they grated and pounded, giving him a splitting headache.

Undeniably, Imai was a lot of work, and that much was true enough to give him troubled thoughts and a migraine.

He walked briskly, keeping a low profile so as to not attract a lot of attention.

Because clearly the last thing he needed was the attention. Please, anything but the attention.

"R-ruka!" a voice called from behind him.

But despite that, Ruka kept going, not stopping to see who that person – or dreaded fangirl – was.

"Ruka-pyon! Wait up!" the voice called again.

He stopped, and didn't bother to turn once Mikan sidled along beside him, a pout evident in her features.

"S-sakura, what brings y-you here?" he said.

"Nothing much except the fact that you kind of ignored me the first time around," she tilted her head in disappointment.

"O-oh sorry about that…" he quickly apologized.

Mikan's face lit up, mumbling, "I thought you'd say that." She moved her hand to have it clasp Ruka's lightly.

Ruka's eyes widened, unconsciously letting them meet with hers.

"Look, Ruka-pyon, I know Hotaru's been hard on you the past couple of days, and I guess I could completely understand how it feels. So why don't you just forget about the horrid things that happened to you today? Neh?" She smiled brightly.

Mikan leaned forward, and gave him a light peck on the cheek, her warm lips still formed in its charming smile brushing against his cold, numb cheek.

"_We should be happy, that's what I said from the start." _She ran off, then said with a wave from her hand, an almost distracted and flushed look on her face, before turning back, "I'll save you a seat, we're having mushrooms, mash and dumplings for dinner. See you later Ruka-pyon!"

He stood there for a while, dumbfounded, and only when she was out of sight did realization dawn on him, making him aware of the furious blush that started creeping through his face.

_You make me happy, whether you know it or not._

_We should be happy, that's what I said from the start._

_I am so happy, knowing you are the one that I want for the rest of my days._

_For the rest of my days, you're all of my days._

_**Happy – NeverShoutNever!

* * *

**_

Writing this one in particular put no pressure on me, which makes for the very light tone. Hope you liked getting a glimpse of this rare pairing. ;)

Late** *cough*** _review _***cough*** Christmas present anyone? :) Neh? :)


	11. Through The Fire

Cheers for the last (definitely most awaited) drabble of my set! And like Tsubasa and Misaki's, I've always thought of a different song for them at first. That song aimed for the same comical effect I also wanted for the TxM drabble, but I eventually decided on keeping this song after I heard it on TV a few days ago. So well, here you go.

* * *

**Drabble 11: Natsume x Mikan**

**Main Genre: General**

**Word of the Drabble: Warmth**

**Dedicated to: To Romantically Loveless, because your just filled with awesomeness from motorcycles to smiley signs and everything else in between, to Heartbroken Confession, just so you know, it was your incredible fic **_**Laughter**_** that inspired me to write this drabble, and though I don't believe it's as good as anywhere near yours, I hope you could appreciate the effort, and to Tearless Sonnet, my long-lost, newfound Soul Sistah. (: Thanks for being very amazing, you guys. :D**

Hyuuga Natsume had three kinds of fire, each having that distinct quality that affected him and the people around him differently in more ways than one. He didn't regard the fact, and usually it never seemed evident. People never saw him as someone who had the trait of predictability, and often, these fires were a reminder of how far from constant he could get.

* * *

He was mostly known by his explosive temper, and so will be this fire.

At times he felt angry; it came out from him like a raging serpent set in flames. It showed no mercy, because it depicted wrath itself. In some paradoxical way, it was a cold fire, solely because it was unfeeling fury that took no one in kindness. It wreaked havoc and spelled destruction in its path, burning everything it can in plain reach. It easily spread because it fed off white-hot hatred, an undying hate had Natsume harbored himself in the years that had gone; towards Gakuen Alice, his heartless mentor Persona and the missions he gave, and even at some point, the kind of life he was forced to lead.

He found this blaze rather hard to contain, though the easiest to wield due to how he grew so accustomed in using it, making it a toiling fury that his enemies, and sometimes his friends, had long feared. True to word, it was a violent and contemptuous inferno that no one had ever dared to face.

* * *

He seemed invincible and great before the sight of others, but deep down was a weary soul that only yearned for its rest.

He was free to admit to himself that it was a pathetic part of himself he can never get rid of. It was weak and useless, just as much as the user is when he wields this at the peak of his discomfort. It comes out when his powers reach an exhaust, and just like its own master's blood shed as its companion, it comes out, unwelcomed and disliked. To him, it was more of a weakness, nothing more than a sputtering flame that was very easy to put out. He found it troublesome whenever it would suddenly appear to him on his missions, for it not only brought him down but also signaled the pain that usually came along with it.

And like many things that wear us out, this feeble blaze taught him humility, and reminded him of the things which basically made him human.

* * *

He had a cold heart, she had a warm smile.

He never saw it coming, and he never expected her to come into his life either. He usually didn't care, but there was something in her that actually made him do. When she did something incredibly stupid, it was enough to make him do something stupidly courageous in return. It took a long time coming, but eventually, when it did, that was when he felt it _grow_ inside of him. It started out as a faint spark until it slowly but surely became an almighty fire. It did not raze nor scorch, because it was a fire – as he was perfectly aware of – that could protect. It wasn't destruction or danger, it was light and warmth.

And yet ironically, it was the flame that cost him most of his life.

It took the hardest time to produce because it took a lot of heart, and because of this, it also proved difficult to manipulate without having him hurt those who he treasured the most; the people he wanted to keep safe. It was a valiant and selfless flame that was often misunderstood; at most times by the girl he loved, but even so, he never grew tired of using it – even if it meant the endless suffering that was going to reside with it soon.

It had intended death for him from the very start, but he wholly knew and believed that as long as it meant life for the others, most especially for her, his heart would continue on telling him otherwise.

* * *

Hyuuga Natsume had three kinds of fire, each having that distinct quality that affected him and the people around him differently in more ways than one.

At most times she got burnt. At most times she got hurt. At most times she got upset. But all this time, she was never aware that he all did it to protect her.

They unconsciously shared something special, the feeling was mutual because as he did it to show her his love, she went through whatever for a chance at loving him.

And when asked how she'd been able to survive every singe, pain, and ache it had ever brought her, she'd shrug and simply say, "I'd take it all, mostly because he's my partner, _even through the fire._"

_Through the fire, to the limit, to the wall  
For a chance to be with you, I'd gladly risk it all  
Through the fire, through whatever, come what may  
For a chance at loving you, 'Id take it all the way  
Right down to the wire, even through the fire_

_I know you're afraid of what you feel, you still need time to heal  
And I can help if you'll only let me try  
You touch me and something in me knew  
What I could have with you_

_**Through the Fire – Chaka Khan

* * *

**_

Though I never thought of it at first, the moment I heard it, I felt the idea click just right. That's the last for my song drabble fics, so better watch out for my next one-chappie _Tonight_. Enjoy the holidays, you guys. (:

P.S. Looks like I got on to that deadline huh? :)

_Try pressing the green button down here and see what it does. _ _

_- Foxtrotelly_


End file.
